the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Curriculum of the Brotherhood
Introduction While relatively loose and flexible, the Curriculum of the Brotherhood set out for squires of the Brotherhood of the Horse is crafted through a personable relationship between the Knight-Mentor and their pupil. While a modicum structure of what subjects will be governed by the mentor exists, much of the information will be freely supplemented with information by the mentor themselves; this allows a more personal growth and maintains the ceremonial passing of “one generation, to the next. Written and compiled by Dame Alison Clement the Apt Supplemented by Sir Ismond Laldere the Guardian Note: This page was last updated on 10/08/2017. Martial Training Cavaliers must be able to stand unmatched in combat. As part of their training, squires must learn how to fight whilst wearing plate armor and demonstrate a skillful ability to utilize a wide range of weaponry. Swordsmanship & Melee Combat All Squires are expected to learn a minimum of three Knightly Longsword Forms. In order to have completed their training, one must be mastered and two must be understood at an advanced level. Lordaeronian Form The Lordaeronian Form is the most commonly used form, and thus considered to be the staple form. As such, squires must become advanced in this form at a minimum. The Lordaeronian form focuses strongly on elegance, balance and an even trade of offense or defense. Many consider it to be the most chivalric of Longsword Forms. Arathi Form The Arathi Form is an aggressive form which relies heavily on overpowering your opponent and incorporates a significant amount of grappling which focuses on knocking your opponent off balance or even disarming them. Practitioners of the Arathorian Form are known to carry heavier-built weapons, though these weapons tend to be similar in length or shorter than their Lordaeronian counterparts. Kul Tiran Form The Kul Tiran Form is another aggressive form. However, rather than relying on brute strength, the Kul Tiran form focuses on fluid movements and accuracy for both attacking and defending. Those who specialize in this weapon form tend to use longer, thinner blades which allow them to stay at range and slice away at their enemy with a thousand minor cuts before finishing them off with deadly thrusts. Gilnean Form The Gilnean Form is the most stoic of stances. Rarely used without a shield, those who learn to master this form are renown for being untouchable bulwarks who can block, parry and riposte with unparalleled skill. Legends of Gilnean Form masters speak of duels between masters lasting days. Dalarani Form Naturally, the Dalarani Form caters especially to Spellswords. While they appear to be armed with nothing but a simple longsword, the remaining hand is free to rain fire upon their foes. Many who are unable to wield magic continue to learn the Dalarani form due to its secondary talent - subtlety and misdirection. Originating from tricks to open their opponents to magical attack, those who use this form are well known for their mastery of feints and luring their opponents into doing exactly what the Dalarani Form user wants them to do. Certified members of the Westridge Ducal Guard, Rangers of Westridge, Order of Saint Isaac and Cabal of the Burning Sword are exempt from this requirement. Marksmanship & Ranged Combat All squires are expected to master one form of ranged weapon. The crossbow is a common weapon form selected by prospective knights due to its relative simplicity and ease of use. The standard longbow may also be utilized by prospective knights, and is often chosen due to its relative agility when compared to the crossbow. The rarest weapon choice selected by aspiring knights is the firearm. This is due to black powder weaponry being relatively new technology and its associated difficulty to use while mounted. The laws of Westridge require all training in firearms to be completed on foot before being attempted on horseback. Certified members of the Rangers of Westridge, Bridgeport Fusiliers and Mage Circle of Sarcelline are exempt from this requirement. Horsemanship & Jousting A knight must know how to care for his horse so that it might best serve as a tool of war. To that end, a squire should be taught the dietary, hygienic, and health needs of destriers so that they might care for one of their own. All squires are expected to master weapon forms while fighting on foot and while mounted. Demonstration of this skill must be made from horseback with the longsword or any other appropriate weaponry. Squires must also demonstrate proficiency and accuracy with their chosen ranged weapon while on horseback. Squires must learn and demonstrate the proper use of a lance in both combat drills and in jousting. The lance is a devastating weapon utilized in combat by knights during charged into enemy forces. These weapons often break upon contact with an enemy and thus most knights bring as many as possible with them when going on campaign; often, only one can be brought into combat at a time. Due to the short life expectancy of the weapon, those who wish to become knights must master its use against both mounted and unmounted foes to make the most of its potential. All squires are expected to learn the Rules of the Joust. While it is not expected that they become masters of the sport, they must be capable. Tactics & Strategy During their training, squires must learn how to to plan for and lead formations into battle, utilize terrain to disadvantage an enemy, establish fortifications, weigh logistical concerns on the battlefield, lay siege to an enemy position, and in general, demonstrate a good comprehension of the military tactics and strategies utilized by the Royal Army. History It is paramount to survival within the world we live in that we do not make the same mistakes as our predecessors. All properly trained knights must know not only the history of Stormwind, but comprehend the factors and importance that every step since the founding of the Kingdom has had on our very existence as a people. From the line of House Wrynn, to the opening of the Dark Portal, to the functions of the House of Nobles, to the various decrees of House Montclair, a squire must hold more than a pauper’s understanding of the world around them. A squire of Westridge must have a strong understanding of history in the following areas and how they are connected: The Kingdom of Stormwind • The House of Wrynn. • Provinces of Stormwind. • The Stormwind House of Nobles. • The Laws of Stormwind. Wars • The War for Stormwind's Independence. • The Brightwood Rebellion. • The War of Three Hammers. • The Gurubashi War. • The Gnoll War. • The Orcish Wars. • The War Against the Lich King. • The War Against Garrosh Hellscream. • The Iron War. • The War Against the Burning Legion. The Royal Army • Stormwind Army Divisions and Structure. • The First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. The Brotherhood of the Horse • History of the Order. • The Westridge Cavaliers. Nations & Allies • The Arathorian Empire. • The Alliance of Lordaeron. • The Grand Alliance. • The New Horde. The Church of the Holy Light A knight of the realm must also carry a comprehension of the Holy Light. While some do not ascribe to the philosophical beliefs of the Church of the Holy Light, it is necessary to understand and desire to work within these ecclesiastic guides that affirm how Stormwind's faithful virtues lead us onward. The required lessons are in the Three Virtues, though some knights require additional knowledge of theology. Full members of the Diocese of Westridge are exempt from this requirement. Leadership The Knights of Westridge are considered the highest echelon of soldiers; a cavalier is not only one of the finest warriors on the field, but one of the finest leaders amongst their peers. The concept of leadership is to be passed on to squires from the stylized action of their mentor. It is the trusted mentor’s duty to ensure that their squire is given the necessary tools for becoming an effective military leader. It is maintained that if a Crownsman is seen by the Council as a capable enough cavalier to teach, then there should be no concern if their curriculum is desirable to pass on. The particular aspects of command are therefore left to the training knight to determine. Chivalric Code The Chivalric Code of the Knighted Order of Westridge As compiled by Duke Maxen the Patient Have faith in the Light and maintain its Church. Serve thy liege lord in valor and faith. Falter not in the pursuit of justice. Forgive those who wrong you. At all times speak the truth. Protect the weak and defenseless. Give succor to widows and orphans. Refrain from the wanton giving of offense. Live by honor and for glory. Refuse monetary reward. Guard the honor of fellow knights. Eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit. Complete any enterprise begun. Respect the honor of all peoples. Never turn thy back upon an enemy. The above code is the rule set that each and every Knight of Westridge adheres to. Squires are to be introduced to and taught each illustrated piece of the code. While this can be done in a multitude of ways that depend upon the perspective of the squire’s mentor, it is noted that this code will, without a doubt, be tested upon within the squire’s final trial. It is recommended that the process of teaching this code be concurrent with the rest of the squiring process. Whether through quests, trials, pilgrimages, or other experiences that develop the squire's comprehension of what it means to be a knight, each statement should be backed by the process in-stated. Quests, Tasks, and Pilgrimages The characterization of a Stormwindian Knight is based upon the traits of heroism, valor, and honor. To this end, a squire should be taken on pilgrimage to impart upon them where it is that Stormwindians have come from, and where it is that we, the leaders of this Kingdom, will take it. We remember our history so that we can strive for the creation of a future that is better than what once was. A knight must take his squire to one of the following places of knightly significance: • The Dark Portal. • Karazhan. • The Monument to Anduin Lothar. • The Stone Cairne Monument. A knight must take his squire to one of the ruins of the northern capitals: • Stromgarde. • Lordaeron. • Gilneas. • Alterac. • Dalaran Crater. In addition to pilgrimage, a mentor must take his squire as a companion during an arduous quest or task. These quests will be either given to them by their peers or lords, or self-designated should something of chivalric importance supersedes the attention of the knight and knight-to-be. Depending on the established importance of a quest, a sizeable portion of the King’s Royal Army may be put to the task of assisting the knights on their quest. While most tasks will not necessitate the need of royal resources, it is important to specify that these quests are meant to be completed in a manner that does not impose upon regimental deployment schedules. Upon completion, a recounting of each quest will be given to the Master of Horses, who will be tasked with documenting and chronicling the story into legend. Supplemental Training As no two knights are the same, neither are any two squires and the needs they must meet to become exemplary in their station. All Crownsmen are expected to supplement the training of their squires with material which they deem important. Furthermore, all Crownsmen are expected to determine what additional training, unique to that squire, will allow them to reach their fullest potential by tapping into their innate strengths and skills and incorporating them into their knighthood training. For examples, a master archer or gunner should be taught to use their ranged weapons from horseback or a wizard should be taught to incorporate their magics into their knightly artforms of war. The training Crownsman may not be familiar with these particular skillsets, but must nonetheless determine how to include it into their training. Squireship under Sir Ismond the Guardian may be viewed as an example of what an individual knight may add to their curriculum under the Knight Supplemental section. Category:Westridge Cavaliers